


home

by ro_blaze



Series: tumblr prompts [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, juvia is korean and she has two moms fucking fight me, luvia, natsu and gajeel are just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 16:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_blaze/pseuds/ro_blaze
Summary: a tiny little home, all for themselves





	home

**Author's Note:**

> an old tumblr prompt written for fairytailfemslash exchange 2017

The rather spacious four-room apartment was filled with boxes and boxes, each waiting its turn to be unpacked and its content sorted, when Lucy walked through the threshold, a bag with groceries in one hand and chinese takeout in the other. Minding each steps, the blonde carefully made her way through the tiny maze.

"Juvia?" she called out, standing on her toes to look around better. "You there?"

"In the kitchen!"

A small smile curled up the edges of her lips. With the elegance only a person with long experience wearing high heels could have, Lucy went to the tall counter dividing their pretty little kitchen from the rest of the living room. Her smile only widened when she saw her girlfriend, perched on top of said counter with a rather long piece of paper in her hands.

Juvia smiled back in return and lowered down the paper - a list with check-out points - to greet her.

"Lulu!" Her eyes twinkled as she hopped down from the counter, wrapping her arms around the other woman's middle for a quick hug. "I was becoming slightly worried when you didn't come..."

"Sorry."Lucy lowered the groceries down. Together the two began to sort them, moving in almost perfect rhythm. "There were a lot of people at the restaurant, I had to wait a bit. Didn't you get my text?"

The blue-haired woman gestured the nearby plug socket, where her phone was currently charging, a small, apologetic smile on her lips.

"Natsu stole my phone to watch funny cat videos while Gajeel was helping me set the shelves" she explained and opened the takeout box. "Was it really that full?"

Lucy snorted softly, bending down to remove her heels.

"Typical Natsu. I hope they didn't break anything?"

"Fortunately, nothing." Juvia hummed, taking few bites from her noodles. "Is the restaurant really that busy? Do you think they would need my help?"

"I think they're going pretty well" the blonde said with a smile, giving the other's hand a gentle reassuring squeeze. "Relax. They're big women, they can take care of themselves."

"I know, I know." Juvia sighed. "Just... you know them. Mama is workaholic and would stay for hours in the kitchen to experiment and work on new meals and Eomma can't convince her to go to sleep. Sometimes I wonder how she hasn't passed out from the lack of sleep."

Lucy laughed out loud, Juvia soon joining her. It was so domestic - they were finally living together, in their own tiny home, they were having a takeout dinner together... So surrealistic. Lucy never had dared to hope for such a simple, idealistic life, given her upbringing. But there she was, laughing with the love of her life in the middle of their new apartment with a huge mess of boxes all around them. It was nothing short of amazing.

The two kept talking as they ate their dinner, giggling at each other's stories from the day - how their friends have helped Juvia with packing her things in the old dorm and taking it there, how Lucy had to stand the usual boring day in the bookstore she worked at instead of coming to their new home and helping her girlfriend...

After dinner the two went for a quick warm shower. After dating for more than an year both were used to the soft intimacy of bathing together - rubbing each other's backs under the warm water, squeezing shampoo and lathering each other's body, sharing small kisses and cuddles and giggles in the while...

Lucy hummed as she dried her hair with a small towel, the wet blonde locks sticking to her face. She watched with the corner of her eye as her girlfriend closed the small box that held her lens, then put it down on the nightstand. While the majority of their things still awaited their time to be unpacked and sorted in the boxes, the beddings were already set and the big, queen-sized bed was covered in soft, baby blue lines and warm comforter in darker shade of blue.

After she was sure her hair was as dry as it could get for now, Lucy put away the towel, reminding herself to put in the washing machine tomorrow. Some water had dripped from her hair to her nightdress, turning the pastel pink color darker and giving a rather unpleasant feeling.

Juvia, somehow, didn't seem to have the same problem - her hair was pulled up in a messy bun with barrette so the water fell everywhere but on her pajamas (an oversized black shirt with the name of her favorite band written in blocky white letters on the front). She turned her head around and blinked few times, her eyes now lacking the blue tint her lens gave and returning to their natural soft brown color. When she noticed her girlfriend miserable attempts to wipe the wetness from her upper back, she started laughing softly.

"Let me" Juvia whispered and grabbed the towel, then carefully wiped the water away. Instead of pulling away, however, she grabbed a hair tie from the nightstand and quickly tied up the mess of wet blonde locks. "There."

"Thank you, Juvi." Lucy kissed her cheek in gratitude, easily making her beloved laugh. "What will I do without you?"

"Oh, I don't know." The blue-haired woman snorted softly, then fell into another fit of giggles. "I always tell you to sleep with your hair up to not get it tangled up, but no one seems to listen to me. The same applies to when it's wet."

"Understood, Madam."

After teasing each other for some more time, the two finally went to bed. Arms and legs wrapped around each other, foreheads pressed together, breath mixing and caressing each other's skin the same way their hair fell around them in a mess of sun-kissed blonde and sea blue waves.

"Good night, Lulu" Juvia whispered, hiding a yawn in her hand.

"Good night, Juvia" Lucy mumbled with a smile, stealing a small kiss from her love's lips before they both fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> you can always request here or on www.goldxnfairy.com


End file.
